A Parents Worst Nightmare
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The title says it all! Reviews always welcome! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Parents Worst Nightmare

Chapter 1

Jackie Stokes was in a great mood. She was only a little over a month away from giving birth to her second child and she had never been happier. She was making dinner in the kitchen, humming to herself. She had a turkey in the oven and was now busily making a cucumber salad. Her husband Nick was at the gym and her two year old daughter Jasmine was upstairs taking a nap.

"It's hot in here" Jackie said to herself.

She went and opened the backdoor so it would cool off and noticed the screen door still did not shut all the way, it left a decent size gap where it did not close.

"_Nick, you have got to fix that thing."_ Jackie mumbled under her breath.

She sighed but left the door open and returned to her salad. About 5 minutes later she heard the washer go off, she went to the upstairs laundry room and transferred the clothes that were in the washer to the dryer and then went back to the kitchen. She finished making her salad and then she went to check on Jasmine as she often did when the child slept. She expected to see Jasmine sleeping peacefully in her room but when she entered the room she was horrified to find her daughter was gone.

"Jasmine" She called frantically but did not get an answer.

A truly horrifying thought entered her mind as she remembered the broken screen door.

"Oh my god, the kiddy swimming pool." Jackie said out loud as she dashed out of her daughters' room and down the stairs.

Nick had bought the pool for Jasmine because Jasmine loves to swim, and Nick or Jackie always emptied the water from the pool every time Jasmine was done swimming for safety reasons but yesterday while Jasmine was swimming it began to sprinkle so Jackie had quickly grabbed Jasmine and went inside, she had had every intention of draining the pool after the storm but it had slipped her mind. _"Please God no"_ Jackie prayed silently as she raced outside and over to the pool. She looked in the pool and saw…

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A Parents Worst Nightmare

Chapter 2

Nothing, Jasmine was not in the pool.

"Thank God" Jackie said out loud.

Even though Jackie was obviously overjoyed that her daughter was not in that pool the fact still remained she was missing. She looked around in the backyard but saw no sign of the missing child. She then went and checked to make sure the gate was shut on the fence, it was. Jackie knew there was no way Jasmine could have gotten out of the backyard by herself with the gate closed, it was way to high for her to reach. Jackie ran back in the house, she searched in every room calling her name frantically but she couldn't find her.

Jackie then ran to the nearest phone and with trembling hands she picked up the phone and was about to dial 911 when she heard "Hi mama"

Jackie spun around, there at the top of the stairs stood Jasmine, smiling and holding her favorite doll. Jackie literally dropped the phone, she didn't even hang it up. She raced up the stairs and scooped Jasmine up into her arms.

"Hi sweetheart, I love you so much." Jackie said with tears streaming down her face.

Jackie had no idea where Jasmine had come from but honestly it didn't matter to her, all that mattered was that she was safe. Jackie carried her downstairs and sat down with her on the couch. Jasmine just played with her doll while Jackie continued to cry, she was so emotional that she was literally shaking. Jasmine seemed completely oblivious to what she had just put her mother through.

Nick walked in the front door just minutes later.

"Hi girls." He said smiling but his smile evaporated when he saw his wife.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he threw his gym bag on the floor and rushed to her side.

She was crying so hard she couldn't even respond. He looked at Jasmine, she didn't appear hurt at all.

"Jackie what is it?" He asked again as he sat down on the couch and put his arm around her.

"I…she….I." She blabbered.

"Honey calm down so I can understand you." He said.

"Jasmine….she….I thought..she." Was all she could say before she started sobbing again.

Nick was more than a little worried. "Is Jasmine ok?" He asked.

She nodded yes.

The relief immediately showed on Nick's face. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Again she nodded yes.

"The baby?" he asked.

She had managed to calm down a little. "Yes he's ok too." She said.

Nick let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, can you tell me what happened now?" he asked.

"I was making dinner and Jasmine was in her room taking a nap. I opened the back door because it got hot in the kitchen. Then I threw some laundry in the dryer. After that I finished making a salad for dinner and then I went to check on Jasmine and when I went in her room she was gone. I thought she got outside because the screen door doesn't close all the way and I thought she…." Sobs were threatening to come again.

"You thought she what?" Nick asked gently.

"I thought she drowned in the pool." She managed to say before she became hysterical again.

"Oh God." Nick said quietly as he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

She continued to cry

"shhh, it's alright, she's fine sweetie." He said as she buried her face in his shirt.

Despite his best efforts to calm her down she just kept sobbing. "Honey, you have to calm down, it isn't good for the baby for you to get this upset."

"How could I be so stupid, how could I not have drained the pool water and what kind of an idiot would leave the door open so their little girl could wander outside by herself. What kind of a mother am I?" she said belittling herself.

"The kind any child would be blessed to have." Nick said as he gently kissed her forehead.

Jackie looked up at him, tears were still coming from her eyes but she was no longer sobbing. "Thank you Nick." She whispered.

He smiled at her and then got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a Kleenex in his hand.

"Here." He said as he handed her the Kleenex and then he sat back down next to her.

She finally calmed down but unfortunately she didn't stay calm for long because just a few minutes later the fire alarm started going off.

"Take Jasmine outside." Nick instructed.

Now it was Jasmine's turn to cry. She wailed loudly because she was frightened by the noise.

"It's ok Peanut." Jackie said trying to cover Jasmine's ears as she carried her outside.

Jackie took her a good distance from the house and Jasmine calmed down.

They only were outside a few minutes before Nick stuck his head out the door "it's alright, you can come back in now."

"What happened?" She asked as she entered the house.

"No fire, just smoke, but uh I don't think we'll be eating our dinner."

"Oh no, the turkey I forgot all about it." Jackie said.

Then she asked "how bad is it?"

"You better go see for yourself." Nick answered.

Jackie handed Jasmine over to Nick and then went into the kitchen

"Yikes" she exclaimed when she saw the turkey.

Nick had put it on top of the counter to cool off. It was so burned it was completely _black_.

Nick came into the kitchen and stood next to Jackie with Jasmine in his arms.

"Uh-oh?" Jasmine said as she pointed at the turkey.

Nick laughed "Look even she knows it isn't supposed to be that color."

"You can say that again Jazz." Jackie mumbled.

She turned to Nick

"Great, now what should we do for dinner?" She asked.

"I've got an idea, how about Jasmine and I go pick up a couple of pizza's down the street. You can stay here and have a few minutes to yourself, you've had a long day." He said.

"I've got a better idea, how about Jasmine and I go get the pizza's and you stay here and fix the screen door so it closes all the way." Jackie said.

Nick grinned "sounds good to me."

"Alright then, Jasmine let's go into the living room so mommy can put your shoes on." Jackie said taking her from her husbands' arms.

Jackie put Jasmine's shoes on her, then she put on her own shoes. After that the two of them were out the door.

20 minutes later Jackie was fiddling with her house key with Jasmine in her arms when she heard her husband curse

"Shit" he shouted.

Jackie chuckled "It sounds like Mr. Fix it is having some problems." She said to Jasmine as she finally got the door unlocked.

She placed Jasmine in her play pen and then went back out to the car to retrieve the pizza's. She carried the pizza's into the kitchen, Nick was on his hands and knees trying to fix the screen door.

"How's it going Nicky?" She asked.

"Not very good." Nick mumbled.

"Well take a break and eat." She told him.

"I think I have almost got it." He said.

A few seconds later he slid the screen door all the way closed. He grinned at her triumphantly.

"There, now the little munchkin won't be able to sneak out." He said.

"That's great, thanks Nicky." She said.

"I also drained the water out of the pool." He said.

"Good, thank you." She responded and then went into the living and grabbed Jasmine.

She brought her into the kitchen and set her in her highchair while Nick washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

The family sat down together and had a nice peaceful dinner, it was a wonderful way to end such an incredibly stressful day.


End file.
